The Night That Changed Everything
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Spoilers for "Party Guessed" and speculation for "Fury". Victoria didn't want to die at all. Chris and Allison lean on each other in the aftermath and struggle to deal with their different emotions.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Wolf and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: Written for the hc_bingo prompt _bites_. I loved last night's episode and can't wait to see what happens next. Enjoy!

* * *

Victoria Argent didn't want to die, didn't want to leave her husband and daughter alone. But she also didn't want to be one of_ them_. It had been one of her worst fears ever since Chris had first told her the truth.

She hated that she hadn't been able to say goodbye to Allison, that she'd never see her on her wedding day or meet her first grandchild. (And hopefully, her grandchildren wouldn't be werewolves because that would shame the Argents for generations.)

Victoria had made so many mistakes in her life, ones she regretted now. The bite was one of them – She had the foresight to realize now that attacking Scott had not been the right decision since it had set Derek Hale on her sights. And he hated them all because of what happened to her family.

She loathed what she could become, but she realized it was her own fault. Hopefully, Chris and Allison would keep doing their jobs and rid Beacon Hills of the werewolves. That was all that mattered.

Victoria felt safe in her husband's arms, wanted him to be with her and help her as she died. It made this easier. She was happy knowing the Argent legacy would continue with her. And her last thoughts were of her husband and daughter's love for her and the love she felt for them.

Chris felt nothing but anger – At Derek Hale, at werewolves in general, the hunter's life he had born into, and for his father. Gerard had been insistent that Victoria had to die, had felt no sympathy for his daughter-in-law or his granddaughter. Shouldn't they have tried to find a way to deal with this? He hated werewolves and the fact that his wife had been turned into one, but he loved her. He didn't want her to die.

He hated having to make one of the hardest phone calls in his life, but he refused to let his father call Allison. She deserved to hear the news from him personally. Allison was in disbelief when Chris informed her of Victoria's death, but she vowed to be at the hospital as soon as possible.

Holding his hysterical and crying daughter in his arms, Chris's anger disappeared. He had no need for it when he to calm down Allison. He wanted vengeance – And he had a feeling she did, too – but that wouldn't happen for a while. Chris didn't feel like avenging Victoria's death just yet – He wanted to get through her funeral first.

He had known that his line of work was dangerous, that something like could happen – It had happened to Kate – but he hadn't expected this to happen either. Victoria hadn't run when he told her the truth about his family and he gave her so much credit for that. Most women would run and never looked back. "Why don't you say goodbye to your mother and then we can go home?"

"Okay." Allison's voice cracked and she slowly made her way into Victoria's room – Chris had insisted she get one so their daughter didn't have to see her in the morgue. He followed her in and stood behind her. She pulled the blanket back and struggled not to burst into sobs again.

"Mommy, I'm so sorry I ignored you earlier. I love you, okay?" She leaned down and kissed her mother's forehead.

Chris started to rub her back and wished this wasn't happening. There were days he hated the hunting, and this was one of those moments. "She loved you, too, you know. She was thrilled the day we found out she was pregnant with you." He had been too, but had also worried about bringing a child into the lives they still lead today. It's why he had convinced her to stop at one.

"Can we go home? Will you tell me the whole story?" Allison was angry and she wanted someone to pay for this. She just wanted to stop and think about his, however because she did anything she regretted. She had to know everything.

"Of course I will. Your grandfather's waiting at home for us. He really wants to talk to you so you can understand" Chris squeezed her shoulder and then wrapped his arm around her. Allison leaned into his neck and the two walked out of the hospital comforting each other.

Victoria's death was devastating, and they wouldn't ever truly recover from it. At least Allison and Chris had each other to lean on, however, and they would grow closer in the days and weeks to come.

His father's attitude had Chris questioning the beliefs he had grown up with, and that would have a lasting impact on the Argent family for years to come. Allison's beliefs would also be changing because the anger and grief inside her caused something to snap. She started to wonder if maybe her aunt had been right all this time. Kate had gone about everything the wrong idea – Allison couldn't condone the fire – but she had been on the right path. Why was everyone saying she had always been wrong? She couldn't exactly say.

While Chris was questioning everything he thought he knew, Allison was beginning to wonder why she hadn't been on her family's side before this. Maybe her inherited job as a werewolf hunter was a good thing. And what was she thinking dating Scott? Maybe her mother had been right in that aspect, and she had just shut her down every time the subject had come up. Why had she been so stupid? She should have listened to her mom. And now she could never tell her that she believed her now. It was unfair, and Allison couldn't stop the anger that overtook her entire body. She welcomed it since it was going to help her get what she wanted. Derek Hale would not survive the night. Allison would make sure of that. And if Scott and Stiles, or Erica, Isaac, and Boyd, got in her way, she'd make sure they'd pay too. She didn't care anymore.

The Hale pack would also be irrevocably changed forever, but the extent of those changes was not yet known to anyone.


End file.
